Brother's Link
by Almanach
Summary: " L'accident était survenu dans l'après-midi, pendant qu'ils travaillaient. On les avaient prévenus dans la soirée, semant trouble et incompréhension.."
1. Chapter 1

En ce bel après-midi de printemps, Psyche ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus où il était - ni pourquoi il y était. Il ne savait plus quel âge il avait - s'il était jeune, vieux ? Il ne savait plus à quoi il ressemblait - avait-il seulement une apparence ? Il ne connaissait plus son nom. Ni le son de sa voix. Ni la couleur de sa vie. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Il ne savait plus rien.

Son esprit s'était égaré loin, très loin. Une armoire entière s'était vidée en lui. Des pots, des vases, des verres. Ils étaient tous brisés à ses pieds, tels des projections moqueuses d'un avenir proche.

Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. Des rires - des pleurs. Des souvenirs enracinés, cachés dans le feu brûlant d'un brasier de larmes - de haine.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne voyait plus rien - n'entendait plus rien. Un vide insondable s'étalait tout autour de lui. Cherchant à le happer - le précipiter au coeur même de la désolation. L'apparente joie de ces derniers instants brillait dans la nuit - tel un phare en pleine mer. Guidant les bateaux, attirant les pêcheurs.

Il sentait la lumière proche, éclairant son existence dans l'infime noirceur de l'absence de sentiments.

En des temps si obscurs, Psyche se souvint d'une chose, d'un détail. Un mot à l'apparence anodine mais salutaire pour lui. Le pourquoi du comment de sa présence même en ce monde.

Psyche plissa les yeux, tentant d'apprivoiser le mot - d'apprendre à le connaître, de l'analyser. Et finalement, dans le fragile silence de l'inconscience humaine, un son - un mot - franchit les lèvres de Psyche. Une simple intonation - improbable, presque irréelle.

Résumant à elle seule ce qu'il était.

_Moi._

Cela le satisfaisait. Il ne savait rien d'autre - c'était sa seule pensée.

Mais telle une réponse - un lointain écho dans la pénombre - une voix résonna.

_Nous._

Ce mot le fit sourire. Comme une preuve de ce que la voix avançait, la douce chaleur fit place à la froideur de l'esprit - l'univers s'éclairait. Et dans la toute nouvelle lueur - d'espoir et de changement - une présence se joignit à la sienne, en amie.

En ce bel après-midi de printemps, Psyche sut alors tout - ce sentiment de renouveau précaire de la vie à deux.


	2. Chapter 2

Psyche était allongé, inerte, dans un lit d'hôpital.

Debouts, devant lui - tels des reflets de sa personne - se trouvaient deux hommes, qui lui ressemblaient en tous points.

L'accident était survenu dans l'après-midi, pendant qu'ils travaillaient. On les avait prévenu dans la soirée, semant trouble et incompréhension. Chacun se reprochait - c'était certain - de ne pas avoir été là à temps. Se morfondant au plus profond d'eux-même de la perte de leur frère.

Même si cela n'était pas une réelle perte, se disait Hibiya. Ce yakuza renommé dans toute la capitale, dont le calme et la froideur légendaire avaient contribué à son énorme influence, bouillait - de rage et de honte.

Son frère, incarnation même de la joie de vivre - un être quasi-féerique de par sa légèreté et son rire cristallin - était étendu, les paupières closes, une irascible paix éclairant son visage pâle.

Les contusions étaient multiples. Plusieurs côtes de cassées, les jambes dans un sale état - presques réduites en miettes - certains organes vitaux sérieusement touchés, des hémorragies internes déclarées à tout va. Mais le pire était bien l'état de son cerveau.. Pour l'instant plongé dans un coma profond, Psyche se trouvait dans un état catastrophique.

Les médecins ne savaient pas combien de temps il resterait ainsi - ni seulement s'il se réveillerait un jour. Ils assuraient cependant que, s'il s'en sortait, les pertes seraient désastreuses - il y aurait forcément des séquelles ; à terme comme à vie. Il pourrait se retrouver dans l'incapacité de marcher ou d'utiliser correctement ses bras. Des problèmes de santé - dus aux blessures des organes - se déclareraient rapidement.

Mais cela n'était - selon eux - que le meilleur qui pourrait survenir.

Car Psyche pourrait également - même très probablement - développer un disfonctionnement cérébral. En d'autres mots, devenir un légume..

Izaya, lui, jurait - pestait, grondait, hurlait - au plus profond de sa pensée. N'évacuant sa frustration que par ses points serrés, sa machoire crispée - ses yeux larmoyants. Il se refusait à pleurer. Ce n'était pas l'attitude à adopter. Lui, l'informateur, l'espionneur, le moqueur, le manipulateur - se considérant comme Dieu lui-même - avait tout simplement été incapable de protéger sa famille. Il n'avait simplement rien ressentit - pas même une petite intuition - lorsque Psyche s'était fait percuter. Aucune émotion, aucun trouble dans ce qui lui semblait alors n'être que le quotidien.

La chose s'était passée, sans qu'il puisse y prendre part. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Et il s'en voulait pour cela - tout comme Hibiya.

Les deux frères ne ressentaient alors que de la haine. Une pure et primitive haine - un besoin urgent de soulager leur colère. Ils savaient alors ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire. Ce qu'il faudrait accomplir pour que Psyche soit vengé - que leur frustration cesse. Ils devaient simplement retrouver ceux - les immondes pourritures - qui lui avaient fait cela. Leur faire payer toutes les horreurs qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Pour retrouver un semblant de paix, il fallait que du sang coule - recouvrant les murs d'une peine partagée entre deux âmes.

En cet instant, tandis que le frais vent printanier s'engouffrait dans la pièce, chacun s'en fit le serment - quelques larmes tombèrent sur le sol froid, alors que trois mains s'enlaçaient.

Ce fut la joie éphémère de deux êtres désespérés.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils avaient peut-être fait une bêtise finalement.

Pleine de murmures inquiets et de regards hésitants, la salle était - à cet instant - le seul endroit où ils se sentaient à peu près en sécurité.

Ils avaient mal calculé leur coup. Ils en étaient conscients maintenant. Le corps de l'aîné Orihara avait été découvert, malgré la ruelle déserte et casi jamais fréquentée où ils l'avaient laissé. Bien sûr, ils avaient pris soin d'effacer toute trace. Mais sait-on jamais ? Les deux autres frères étaient assez coriaces, assez perspicaces et assez en colère pour les retrouver et leur faire la peau - dussent-ils y consacrer leur vie.

Ils pensaient que ce serait simple, que tout se passerait à merveille, qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème. Mais merde ! Ne jamais faire confiance à un étranger mafieux et clairement maculé d'embrouilles à la con !

Ils avaient reçu une prime considérable, rien que pour amocher le grand frère Orihara. Ils l'avaient ensuite tellement malmené qu'ils en avaient reçu une deuxième prime - celle-ci vraiment exorbitante.

N'auraient-ils pas dû s'arrêter là ? Déposer gentiment le petit brun devant chez lui avec une lettre de menace pour les deux autres - comme le voulait leur client ? N'auraient-ils pas dû, tout simplement, refuser ce travail - s'évitant ainsi toute cette foutue histoire ? Non. Abandonner l'affaire aurait sali leur réputation. Leur ego en aurait pris un coup et ils ne se seraient pas relevés devant la honte du refus - qui signifiait clairement que la peur et la faiblesse avaient guidé leur choix.

C'était nécessaire. Pour leur image.

Ils savaient que la rumeur s'étendrait comme une traînée de poudre. Que bientôt, tout Ikebukuro chuchoterait que c'étaient eux, les responsables de l'accident de Psyche Orihara. Tout Ikebukuro pointrait le doigt sur eux. Certains avec fierté et reconnaissance. D'autres avec dégoût, peur et colère.

Car même si les Orihara n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés, s'en prendre ainsi à un jeune homme alors sans défense et seul contre une ruée d'hommes mal léchés et brutaux n'était pas vraiment bien vu.

Mais ceci n'était que l'avis extérieur - l'avis du peuple. Ils savaient tous - et s'en réjouissaient en quelque sorte - que les bas fonds d'Ikebukuro chanteraient leurs louanges. Qu'ils remonteraient dans l'estime des quartiers mal famés. Que leurs éternels rivaux prendraient peut-être un peu de plomb dans la tête et y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à eux. Ils espéraient que ce "Général" prenne soudain peur et n'ose plus les approcher. Ils espéraient seulement, et savaient tous que - même si ce privilège leur était accordé - Izaya et Hibiya Orihara les traqueraient pour les exterminer, jusqu'au dernier.

Et à cette éventualité - cette évidence même - leurs sourires vainqueurs s'effaçaient quelque peu, et l'angoisse d'avoir fait un connerie revenait en force.

Ce soir-là, alors, ils s'amusèrent plus que de raison. Ils fêtèrent leur pseudo-victoire.

Et des foulards bleus - avec un entrain hypocrite - furent joyeusement agités.


End file.
